


The Alternative

by charlottefrey



Series: What if....-Bagginshield crack [13]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: BofFA spoilers, M/M, Set during BotFA, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternative ending to BotFA <br/>-ONLY READ AFTER WATCHING THE MOVIE-<br/>Just a fix-it fic to right the wrongs and have all of our babies living, happy and together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen BotFA today and to be honest i cried like a baby most of the time. I wanted to re-write the ending because there are so many things, that annoyed me (my rant earlier: http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/105777207484/so-i-have-seen-botfa)
> 
> Have fun!

Bilbo picked up the bow he had found in the big hall with all the other weapons. Being invisible was coming in handy, when he passed the fighting elves, humans and orcs around him. He jogged up Ravenhill, the bow banging against his head making him faster than ever and when he entered a courtyard, he pulled of the ring. Thorin and Dwalin stood there. Fires were visible on the other side of a frozen river and both stared over there in panic.

   “Thorin.” Bilbo panted and the king turned around. But then Dwalin shouted and Thorin turned back, gasping. Fili hung there from Azog’s arm and Bilbo’s heart tightened.

   “Give me the bow and an arrow.” Thorin’s eyes didn’t stray from his nephew as he took the weapons. His arm shivered and so Bilbo put one hand reassuringly on the dwarf’s shoulder. The arrow flew and hit Azog in the shoulder. He shrieked and released Fili.

   “Fili!” Thorin shouted eyes wide and mouth opened even wider. There was a shadow on the foot of Ravenhill and a sudden shriek of pain.

   “Kili!”- “Ah, by Mahal, my _arm_.” – “It’s broken, come on, we need to go to uncle.” Two figures now ran towards them.

   “Fili and Kili!” Thorin turned to Bilbo, eyes lit with happiness. He grabbed the hobbit’s head and kissed him on the mouth. Surprised, Bilbo didn’t couldn’t quiet understand the situation and only was left with the taste of blood on his lips, when the king turned back at his returning nephews. Suddenly the fog cleared and there was the second part of the army. Those, who had been lead by Bolg here and now waited to attack.

   “You are alive.” Thorin kissed both his nephew’s foreheads and both panted laughs out.

   “But not for long it seems.” Kili pointed at the advancing army and sighed.

   “Do not think the battle lost before it actually began.” Said a voice behind them. There stood Legolas and looked down on them. Next to him there were some other elvish archers. “My father was kind enough to give me some of his best archers.” Bilbo saw on Thorin’s face, that he wanted nothing more to spit the woodland prince into his pretty face, but Legolas already continued.

“Here. I think this belongs to you.” Legolas handed Thorin Orcrist. Staring down at the offered weapon, the king obviously struggled with himself.

   “Oh come on uncle take it?” Fili shouted, keeping an eye on the army and now even Bolg and Azog appeared, who had left the protection of Ravenhill.

   “Thank you. Take mine in return.” Thorin handed Legolas his grandfather’s sword. “May this be a beginning.” The elf prince, well aware of such a gesture nodded and took the dwarvish sword.

   “May it be a beginning.” He replied before running off with his archer.

   “Kili, are you able to shoot arrows.” Thorin turned at his youngest nephew with worried gaze. The young dwarf flexed his broken hand.

   “It twinges a bit, but I think I am able to do so.” Bilbo handed him the arrows and bow.

   “Well then.” Thorin looked at the others. “May we survive this day.” Fili pulled his two swords and Dwalin lifted his axe. The king himself drew his weapon, nearly smiling.

   “Thorin your chainmail.” Bilbo said, pointing at the opening right on the king’s chest.

   “Could you…?” He asked, gesturing to his gloved hands. Bilbo nodded and closed the clasps until Thorin’s chest was protected once more.

   “Into battle!” Thorin shouted and the three dwarves and the little hobbit ran towards their enemy. Slicing through the first orcs, Bilbo saw the determined expression on the king’s face and he feared for him more than ever. And then Bolg and Azog stood in front of them.

   “Fili, Dwalin, take Bolg out. Leave Azog to me.” Thorin said through gritted teeth. Bilbo shot him a look, still feeling uneasy. But it was already too late, Thorin was advancing Azog while Fili fought with Dwalin against the Defiler’s son. Arrows took out more enemies than Bilbo was able to count at the moment. There were big shadows coming close and Bilbo sighed. More enemies to kill. But the first eagle broke through the mist and the hobbit’s heart jumped at the thought of them fighting side by side with men, elves and dwarves.

Beorn was dropped from the talons of one of them and transformed while falling down to the ground. Bilbo turned back at the fights by his side. Fili was hacking off Bolg’s arm, while Dwalin had cut out a piece of the orcs leg. Azog against Thorin however was a different thing. Fighting a dual wielding foe was stressing the king out, as far as the hobbit could tell. Bilbo gripped his little sword tighter and sneaked around Azog.

When he was in Azog’s back, he caught Thorin’s eye and the dwarf nodded, covering it with an attack. And then Bilbo stabbed Azog in the back. The wail the orc gave, distracted his son long enough so Fili could kill him. Before the wail stopped an arrow was shot through the orcs throat. Falling down to the ground, Azog’ dead body pulled the sword from Bilbo’s hands.

   “Master Baggins.” Thorin said, smiling and looking like the day when Bilbo had protected him from Azog the first time, when they had stood on the top of the hill. “You are a remarkable creature.” The king stumbled and Bilbo shot forward, catching the falling dwarf. “It’s nothing, luckily my chainmail caught it.” Thorin pointed at a hit to the rips, which was bleeding, but just a bit. “Thanks to you again.”

   “It is nothing Thorin. I would gladly give up my life for you, as if gave my word in Lake Town, as I tried to protect you from the dragonsickness.” Bilbo felt tears burning behind his eyes.

   “I am sorry for what I did.” Thorin said, sheathing Orcrist. “I was a fool and made a fool of all of us.” Fili and Dwalin discreetly joined the fights around them, leaving Thorin and Bilbo some privacy and maintain that they were still under protection. Thorin’s eyes caught something. “You wear it.”

   “The Mithril-shirt?” Bilbo looked down on his chest. “Yes. You gave it to me after all.” Looking up to his king with a smile on his face, the hobbit rubbed his head.

   “Bilbo.” Thorin whispered, one hand lifting to the hobbits face. “I never thought…after all I did…”

   “Don’t!” Bilbo said. “It sounds like it’s the last farewell and I can’t stand that. For now you are alive and more or less uninjured. Fili and Kili are alive. That’s all that matters to me right now.” Whipping away a tear from Bilbo’s cheek, Thorin smiled at the hobbit. The king went down on one knee.

   “Oh Bilbo, I love you so much.” Pulling the hobbit closer, so he sat down on his knee, Thorin kissed Bilbo gently. There was more emotion in this kiss. Bilbo relaxed into the gentle hands of his king and kissed him back. When they parted, they realized, the battle had moved up the hill away from them.

   “I love you too.” Bilbo whispered, blushing. “I am so sorry that I made you mistrust me.”

   “That was the King Under the Mountain, that hated and mistrusted you. The Thorin Oakenshield, King of Erebor, has always believed in you and trusted you.” Thorin smiled and brushed Bilbo’s messy curls out of his face. Bilbo kissed his love’s nose.

   “We should check on Dain and Fili and Kili. All the rest, you know…” The dwarf looked at the hobbit.

   “To be honest, I don’t want to.” But Bilbo only sighed.

   “Thorin, your wounds need to be tended and I don’t think, Kili will be able to shoot more arrows with that broken hand of his than he already did.” Before Bilbo could finish his rant, Fili was running towards them.

   “The battle up here is over. We should head back down to join the others.” Thorin rose and nodded then, expression sour.

   “How’s your brother?”

   “He talks to Tauriel right now.” Fili had an expression of disapproval on his face and Thorin mirrored it. Dwalin grumbled something and Bilbo knew that the only thing the dwarf felt towards that elf was downright disgust. While the four walked over they spotted easily the mismatched couple. Then Kili nodded and Tauriel walked away.

   “What did she say?” Fili asked. Kili shrugged.

   “She said, that Thranduil is sending her on a mission to find something.” The archers face was unreadable and when they walked down to the battlefield, he walked as the last one. Bilbo, who continued to stumble every second step, suddenly found an arm of Thorin around his shoulders. At first it seemed, that the dwarf was more exhausted than it seemed and he needed to lean on Bilbo for support, but the hobbit noticed, that Thorin more steadied him so he wouldn’t stumble.

When they had finally come down, Dáin Ironfoot, Thranduil and Bard stood with Gandalf and the rest of the Company talking. They stopped the second, when Thorin had taken the last step.

   “Cousin. You are alive and better off than expected.” Dáin said and stepped forward, his war hammer loosely in his hands.

   “Thanks to Bilbo. Without his idea to carry a bow, we all wouldn’t live anymore.” Thorin said, smiling proudly at Bilbo, who blushed under the attention. Thranduil’s ice-cold eye settled on the odd pair in front of him.

   “I haven’t expected to see you once more Thorin Oakenshield. But as it seems, weed never vanishes.” Thorin chuckled at that.

   “I could say the same about you, couldn’t I?” To everyone’s surprise the elf king smiled even a bit.

   “Yes you can. As I see you have Orcrist back. And my son carries your sword. What can I understand from this?”

   “I want to end this ridiculous fight. There is no sense behind it. I will return the jewels to you and we will live in peace. This is in both of our interests.” Thranduil seemed to think about it for a while.

   “Well, you speak true Oakenshield. I am looking forward to it. Do not try and defy me once more, you saw my army.” The spike in the elf kings word didn’t seem to bother Thorin. He rather seemed to be happy about it.

   “Aye, I did.” The king smiled with one half of his mouth. “And I am grateful for it.”

   “Well, when everything is settled, we should head back to the Mountain.” Gandalf said, ever so cheerful.

 

Thorin bend his knee and Thranduil took the simple golden crown and sat it on Thorin’s head.

   “Hereby is Thorin Oakenshield, Reclaimer of Erebor and True Son of Durin declared King of Erebor.” Gandalf said with his deep, resonating voice. Bilbo smiled, when the now finally true king rose and turned. In the middle of his crown, a piece of the Arkenstone was embedded. Thorin smiled broadly and lifted his arms, the crowd cheering. All the men of Lake Town, now Dale, elves from the Greenwood and dwarves from the Iron Hills and the Blue Mountains shouted for the First King of Erebor.

   “I thank all those, who made the reclaiming of my home possible. Gandalf the Grey, the Wandering Wizard and Ring-Bearer of Naryna.” Thorin took a small wooden box from Balin and handed it to the wizard. “I declare you dwarf-friend. May you never forget the bond of friendship that unites you with all of my kin.” Thorin bowed, as did Gandalf. When the wizard opened the box and pulled out a necklace, all could see, that yet another piece of the Arkenstone had been used for the present.

“I thank Thranduil, Lord of the Woodland Realm for his help in the Battle of the Five Armies.” Thorin took another box from Balin and handed it to the elf. When he opened it, his mouth opened. He gave to the box to his son and took out a crown, made in the elvish style, but there was a piece of the Arkenstone in the crown. Thranduil set it back inside and bowed to the King of Erebor, who did the same.

“Furthermore I have to thank my cousin Dáin Ironfoot of the Iron Hills for his great deeds in the Battle of the Five Armies.” Balin handed Thorin a war hammer, a black and silver monstrosity. On the handle there gleamed another piece of the Arkenstone. Dáin knelt down and took the hammer with bowed head and Thorin touched his forehead with his gently.

“Bard of the Men, Lord of Dale and Slayer of Smaug the Impenetrable. You have not only fought bravely in battle, but you have also pleaded me to not fight this war. May you have peace until the rest of your days.” Balin handed Thorin a dwarvish bow in a size suitable for men and a shield. In the middle of the shield, there gleamed a piece of the Arkenstone towards whoever fought Bard in the future. The former bowman took his tokens humbly, bowing to the king, who bowed back.

“And lastly…Bilbo Baggins, Hobbit of the Shire, the Dragonriddler, the Luck Wearer, the Thief in the Shadows, the Spider Stinger and so much more. You have not only fought by our side, no you have also saved my and my nephews life countless times. You have had faith in me, even through the darkest times.” Bilbo, who had been standing close, walked forward on wobbly legs. “My consort.” The King of Erebor said smiling broadly and set down a crown, golden as his, but formed into flowers and fruits with a splinter of the Arkenstone in the exact middle.

   “My king.” Bilbo bowed and felt immediately Thorin’s hands on his shoulders.

   “You do not bow before me.” There was the dwarf, the true Thorin behind these blue eyes and then Thorin bowed, yes even knelt before his consort. And while he did so, all others went down on their knees too, bowing before the hobbit, which hadn’t even wanted to go on this adventure. But he had changed. He inhaled deeply and turned fully to the bowing masses.

   “Stand up please. I am honoured by your gratefulness and respect. But I wouldn’t have won this war alone. I want you to remember the deaths, those who died for Erebor and for Dale, for Lake Town and for Greenwood. There might be nothing heroic or glorious to their death, but that doesn’t mean, they should be forgotten. And we should sing songs, who really depict a battle.” Bilbo felt Thorin’s hand on his shoulder and all those eye on him, but he still raised his voice.

Home is behind

The world ahead.

And there are many paths to tread.

Through shadow,

To the edge of night

Until the stars are all alight

 

Mist and shadow

Cloud and shade

All shall fade

All shall...fade.

At some point Thorin started to sing with him and Bilbo felt the hand on his shoulder tighten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting  
> All information (such as names and titels) are from lotr.wikia.com very handy website   
> The songs lyrics i got from google, forgot what website.


End file.
